


我妈新包养的小男模真鸡儿的辣，高岭之花还是欲擒故纵？我觉得我得请教我妈。

by YanXII



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII
Summary: 这次洛基脑子不晕，就直勾勾的看着自己腿间缓缓立起来的器官，脸刷的一下羞红。他的床上，那个金发大个鼾声如雷。





	1. Chapter 1

01  
阿斯加德的奥丁森公司是全国较大的多产业类型公司之一，旗下以房地产等富流油为主力，近期正在发展文化传媒方面。

现任执行总裁索尔.奥丁森先生拥有良好生活作息习惯，于每天6点45分到家。

老奥丁看了进门的他一眼，恩，今天的老父亲也非常的放心。

可是，索尔马上就发现了家里的倪端。

坐在沙发上，正在享用母亲的布丁，和姐姐一样的黑发柔软，欣长的身材却明显是位男性。

索尔：……  
（我操，妈我说多少次了不要带小明星回家！（‵ □ ′）！）

弗利嘉有个算不上毛病的坏习惯，年今五十却仍看不出年龄且常伴少女心，由于儿子索尔长的不符自己优雅审美，故常年扎根粉圈pick自己喜欢的各类少男少女，是优秀一线妈妈粉代言人。

最近弗利嘉妈妈喜欢上了一个刚刚演了小反派的二流不知名小演员曾经是模特圈算的上宠儿的小哥。  
黑发并且是碧眼，漂亮又好看。  
最近因为出演“可爱又迷人的反派”呼声极高，即将走向新一代流量小生的道路。  
他将迷人，色气，优雅，贯穿至每一个粉丝同路人心间，现有美称“邪神先生”然粉圈多称其为“我亲爱的枕边人”。

劳非森小哥作为一个拥有众多的老婆粉以及妹妹粉的人，终于在他自己的第一次粉丝发布会上，遇上了难得一见的妈妈粉。  
甚至这个妈妈粉还是粉头。  
弗丽嘉女士在他眼里是一个温柔大气美丽并且长相极get到他的女性。

不过仅仅是作为欣赏和因为是自己粉丝的虚荣心作祟，他毕竟不可能对一个已经年龄近可以做为自己母亲的人有什么不应该有的心思。他只是单纯的，比较喜欢金发蓝眼的人罢了。

所以在面对这位一看，浑身就非常华丽的贵夫人。弗利嘉的邀请他想都没有想的就答应了下来，来了这位夫人家中做客，到了才发现这是现今有名的巨大财团公司  
——奥丁森家族的女主人。

讲实话刚知道以后他也担心了好长一段时间（大概半钟头），如果知道是因为贵夫人的话，他会非常害怕会不会被人拐到床上包养。不行不行啊，哪怕对方是少女并且是长相完全get他也不能清轻易的跟一个人上床啊。这是犯罪哟。  
毕竟他是以模特作为职业，并且非常饶有兴趣的出演了一些节目，只是他也并没有找到合适的包装公司，而且我们的邪神先生实际上是作为一位：完完全全自由的，随性演员，他不太缺钱只是确实是缺少了很多资源。  
emmmmm有时候还是会为钱所困一下。

来到家这个家做客以后他很快就打消了这种想法，因为这个家的主人就坐在那里笑呵呵的等着和他一起吃饭。很明显他的妈妈粉和他妈妈粉的丈夫爱情关系非常稳固，看起来完全没毛病。  
不过事情杂然而止，发生在那上，进门时候并没有弄出巨大响声被管家称为少爷的那个人身上。

一样符合洛基审美的，甚至应该说是更符合洛基审美的，索尔.奥丁森身上。

肌肉紧实，线条健美，金发蓝眼，长的咋这么好看呢，有些人啊，明明就可以靠脸吃饭，偏要啃家里老底，最让人生气的是他还有的啃。  
洛基甚至想要个微信号，这种块头长相就是约上一炮也不吃亏，甚至他掏钱都行，啊，他是双，绝对的颜值既正义型颜狗。

可这个人正一张臭脸，瞥着他，招手安排管家想把他丢出去。  
诶我去，我是你妈妈请来做客的好么朋友？？

在索尔决定送客前，洛基先生来了个先发制人，他站起身子弯腰和家里的两位主人道别，还在格外中意自己的弗利嘉妈妈手背上留下一吻  
“夫人，下次请您去我家里喝茶。今天我还有工作，先离开了。”  
随后洛基还瞥了眼拿鼻子瞅他的索尔，发出一声像冷笑似的呵呵。绿眼睛看着跟有刀子似的，跟恨不得砍他三刀在打上个大耳刮子似的。  
索尔记住这绿眼睛了。

随着门锁扣上的啪嗒声。

索尔回过头，问弗利嘉，“妈你搞什么，天天往家捡小猫小狗也都不说你啥了，追星也就不说了，你怎么正主都给带回来了？”

弗利嘉想骂他，坐在桌上的老奥丁发话了“赶紧吃饭！我都没说什么，轮到你教育你妈啦！”、

第二天，秘书sif小姐和索尔说，奥丁森公司决定了承包新剧，要他去看，索尔撅着嘴唇啥也没说，他不喜欢娱乐圈也不懂什么乱七八糟流程，秘书敲他，你就去剪个彩，好歹也是咱们家公司空降派去的偶像行么，占了资源就别让人家上不了台面啊。闷闷不乐的金发大总裁才挪了挪他那屁股去了现场。

“诶sif，咱们公司派了空降？”  
“啊，是啊，您不知道？”  
“谁干的啊，这我还真不知道……”

索尔正纳闷呢，你说说能有几个敢在不和他“禀告”一声就空降调人抢资源的啊，可真是见了鬼……

结果一到片场，导演没张罗两句就眯着眼笑着说您是来找您家小男二的吧，索尔也想见见哪个艺人那么“艺高人胆大”眼睛顺着一瞥过去，呦，小细腰，大长腿，黑色头发绿眼睛，好么，吃住他那个亲妈的洛基.绿眼睛先生啊，索尔还没吭声，洛基是谁啊，脑子清楚情商高，一看导演就跟那巴结着索尔呢，二话没说凑过去还抱了索尔的胳膊，

“呦，就这么想看我新片啊，昨天家里没看够？”  
索尔低头一看，一双美目流转波韵，一瞬间那笑脸给他迷得五迷三道，愣是忘了自己是谁在哪怀里是个什么德行的“小骗子”艺人。

他两声音不大，动作甜腻，导演一脸意味深长，这空降带资源小男二和总裁，这年代啧啧啧……  
瞎眼导演肯定没看见洛基拉着索尔那手硬生生都要攥出红印子了，导演呵呵笑着说两位慢慢聊就溜了，洛基啪的一声就使劲把手甩开了。

“您来帮弗利嘉阿姨看我么？”  
索尔被甩开才刚刚回神，问他“你干嘛不搂我了。”  
“您看上我啦？”洛基觉得他脑子里就差马上骂一句傻狗了，  
刚刚那么一楼，纯粹为了那个眼里总是色眯眯想揩他油的导演以后能安生安生，他可不想因为长得好看就瞎被人看上，娱乐圈就是这点太烦，他才是实在不想涉水太深。  
可他当时，愣是忘了索尔的身份是啥，莫名其妙给这个看着顺眼的大个子就加了分。

索尔脑子里还是乱糟糟的，不敢承认刚那一笑滋润的他有点嘚瑟有点乱，突然心脏被撩的砰砰直跳，反倒还有点生了气了，骂了一句你知不知道我是公众人物！伪装一下自己莫名其妙红了的大脸，气哄哄的就跑了。

也没帮弗利嘉妈妈要签名。

洛基一脸，莫名其妙，长得好看又多金，可惜是个傻子。

导演暗搓搓的又咕噜过来了，洛基这个片源本来就是弗利嘉妈妈觉得合适介绍给他的，阴差阳错就成了奥丁森公司的空降带资了，放屁吧，他洛基连个正正经经的公司都没签，说白了就还是个偶尔签签单子的小模特，总共上了3次头条，什么时候他能成真正大明星可是奇了怪了。  
可是别人不这么想啊，他年轻有资本又迷人，导演揣着点照片就扑腾过来了。

“洛基啊，我和你说点事吧？”  
“您说。”  
洛基一向反感这个老色痞导演，一看就是想泡他没安好心。

看着这人就从怀里猫出两张照片，洛基眼睛瞪的溜圆，那是他以前谈恋爱时，那个大男生和他玩情趣游戏穿过几次jk制服，女装，裙子上撩，下面那个春色呦一览无遗，小棍棍上面就带着点旖旎液体。

“你从哪搞到的！！”  
这是真的吓到他了，这属艳门照范畴了，这傻屌老头子想做点什么狗屎屁事哦。  
那导演色眯眯的说，“之前本来想用这个威胁你，后来看你和那个富二代奥丁森睡过了吧，你就乖乖的陪我玩一回，下次我让你做男一，小洛基~”

这一声宛转音调，愣是把洛基逼了个恶心，张口就骂了句，“我再您妈的见。”  
管是不是艳门照呢，跟你这种老头子睡，恶心不说，还他妈肯定是有一就有二，第多少次觉得这圈子可真磕碜。

现在跑路，他这未来拍板没有好果子吃，可他绝对不能跟着这肥头大耳老油腻睡啊，（能磕碜死他）他随手找了辆出租，找了家小旅馆，烦的脑子嗡鞥，一上午发生这么多事，烦！！！手机一关，埋头就睡，醒过来的时候天空都又大亮了。

打开电话，346条经纪人的未接电话，和225个不知名联系人，摸着手机都发烫了，随手刷了个娱乐头条，才发现自己在梦里可是经历了场大风大浪。

那老色鬼居然把他的艳门照爆上了网，妄图毁坏他那条新路，可是当经纪人还没有联系上他问问他是怎么回事的时候就有人替他压了风头，抛出那些照片是p的假照乱七八糟的。到现在他都发现也就昨天晚上有人骂他，连水军都开始全员向着他了。也不知道是哪个大佬，这帮他做公关的能力可真是强的让他佩服。  
也没有等他惊叹多时，经纪人的电话就又一次飙了过来，他接起电话迎来的就是对面劈头盖脸的一顿骂。

“洛基！我怎么有你这么不省心的混蛋艺人！”

他那个脾气看似温顺，实际上暴躁的要命的朋友兼经纪人已经气到爆炸，长年挂着俩大黑眼圈，有点微胖的巴基先生因为他手下这个完全混蛋的艺人气的脑袋都又大了一圈。

他和洛基更像朋友，有自己的包装团队只是出于情谊连带着管一下洛基，也一直知道那疯子玩的开，但不知道竟然能爆出到艳门照这种地步，幸亏有位幕后大老板着压了下去，要不都快不知道该怎么办了。

偏偏这个小混蛋竟然还手机一关，人一跑，敢玩起失踪这一套，网上那几张图都传疯了，尺度大的让人都脸红，但是但是啊……他还没准备好澄清的记者发布会呢，事情又激起水花被人摆平，甚至爆照黑手都让人扒了出来，哪位本来还挺有名气的小导演直接给塞局子里了，这位黑手大佬真的是手段又快又狠。哪位大佬甚至交待了他一些更领他头大的事情。

“听着……洛基”手机里的巴基正正经经，一字一句的说着，“我一会儿去接你，今天晚上六点的城西大酒店，你必须跟我见见哪位操舵手……”

“哈，什么？”洛基懵逼。

“别装傻，你那些黄暴照片到底是不是假的我用脚趾都能猜到。”巴基有点来气，可现在真没有办法拒绝那个奇葩并且一定不怀好意的邀请。

巴基阴狠狠的在电话那一头说，  
“现在，他那个人，手里有着全部原片。”

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02  
门打开的时候，洛基脸上的肌肉控制不住的颤了下，坐在主位上那个块大的家伙多眼熟是吧——那个索尔.奥丁森。

这屋子里做了不少人，有两位娱乐主编， 新片子现在接手了的新导演，一个好像是秘书和自己公司的公关，可索尔.奥丁森就坐在主位上，洛基一眼就瞅见了。

金发大胸一脸乐呵呵的招呼着自己坐到他身边去，一双粗糙的大手还帮他换了衣服。放好衣服以后还帮他到了一杯酒。不满，看瓶子度数不高，瞄了一眼，两个人挨得近，索尔倒完酒的手放在他腿上。甚至还揉了把膝盖。

这些动作做的不轻柔也不隐蔽，一个屋子都开始低气压，干笑，巴基拿酒的手都颤了，脸抽着瞪圆眼睛瞅着他。  
眼神交汇：  
［卧槽，你搞什么？？！！］  
［卧槽，我他妈不知道啊！］  
正在被人揩油的基基：QwQ？？？……？

干笑的导演呵呵拿着酒向他俩中间敬了一杯，打破了屋子里的诡异气息“那个，原来劳非森先生和奥丁森先生是朋友啊难怪啊哈哈哈哈”  
酒在透明杯子中间晃荡着着，摆明了是想着两个男人一起举杯碰上去。

洛基瞄了眼两位娱乐主编，那边算得上暗流涌动，嚼着一口吐沫不上不下，就等着看他们这边的风动，明天在娱乐头版上烧场山林大火。

所有人都惊呆了的是，金发的执行总裁拿起酒杯碰了一下，就把酒塞进洛基手里了，明晃晃的液体折射出玻璃光，鬼迷心窍？洛基喝了一口。  
一众吃瓜路人眼里一派大局已定，暗暗敲下心神深藏功与名。

只有经纪人巴基眼神热辣仿佛要刺透自家艺人射出一到火来。  
［你和他到底有什么奸情！！］

洛基：？？？？我没有我不是？？？

那杯酒都塞到他手里了，他不喝也不是啊，毕竟是未来掌管他新片命脉的大佬，更何况你不是说他手里还有照片的原片吗？  
占便宜，吃豆腐又怎么了？那些照片可绝对不能再放出来，哪怕这个滑头索尔.奥丁森是真想潜他，看看这肌肉看看这线条，看看这迷人的双眼和代表多金的腕表，操，何乐不为啊。

做人万万需矜持，男人都是猪蹄子（？你不也是么），得不到的更想要。洛基接下来也没说什么话，也把那只撩自己大腿的手拍开了，但是却吃掉了索尔夹在他碗里的那筷子菜。  
欲擒故纵哪家强？阿斯加德———S，SShit！  
这混蛋把手放在他屁股上了！虽然后面没人看的见，咱俩装装样子不行你要是想真泡我也不要这么饥渴啊我的天，明明长得那么像你和你妈一点都不一样，矜持，懂矜持怎么写么！

可是大总裁面上波澜不惊，甚至颇有指点江山之气，“我不希望最近看见他有什么绯闻。你们，应该都懂我的意思吧。”  
对面众人点头哈腰，恨不得讨好这位金主，保证最近绝对不会找什么碍眼事。  
索尔说了句那他就先走了，洛基刚心头松一口气想着拉巴基去吃个大排档，没想到顺手就被扥这站了起来，索尔力气大，猛的一下黑发小男模还是真脱不开，就跟着一酿锵的向前走。

他急急忙忙朝巴基看过去，［这可咋办！］  
巴基翻了个白眼夹了块羊肉，［自求多福。］

就这么被拉上了索尔的车，洛基头皮都麻了，他瞅了眼自己的胳膊，竟然让人给拉出一到红印子。金毛大块头挠挠头，他不好意思啊，可愣是没从车前舱里翻出什么，就一块巧克力，他就塞在洛基手里了。  
“你饿了吧，刚刚都没怎么吃东西。先垫一下，我车上没别的也。”  
“你……你想干嘛……？”那双绿眼睛里写满不安，攥着那块儿巧克力，索尔才发现那块不知道放了多久的巧克力早软了，洛基一攥都变形了。  
尴尬。  
索尔把巧克力夺过来，想着吃了再闹肚子，说我马上带你去吃饭。  
洛基啪的就狠拍了一下那个自己练不出来的弘二头肌“你告诉我”那双绿眼睛像眼镜王蛇盯着猎物一样“索尔.奥丁森，你告诉我你想干什么？”

“带你吃饭啊。”  
“那不用了”洛基顺势就要开门下车，车门还没拉开，他就被索尔拉在座位上。抓着领子，勒紧脖子的栽下来，头就枕在大块儿头的腿部肌肉上。蓝眼睛就死死瞪着那节白脖颈。想起来昨天买下来的那些电子照片，这人白色皮肤上乱七八糟红色的梅花印。  
“五张全裸，十六张JK，九张情趣皮衣，我说你很会玩啊。”

洛基瞪大了眼睛。啊，他怎么把这茬事给忘了，索尔其实也奇怪，现今社会这么不保险，你想来娱乐圈发展竟然还敢给自己留下这种鬼把柄。然后索尔把人抱直扔在一边放好，就发现洛基暗搓搓盯死着他。

黑发小帅哥问，“你说吧，到底想要干什么？”  
金发大总裁挠头，先去吃饭吧，他是真的有点饿了。

其实说出来有点不好意思，索尔在脑子里嘟囔，真要问他想干什么，他想干洛基。本来在家里见第一面的时候并没有那么多奇奇怪怪的想法，他只是记住了那双好看的绿眼睛，毕竟他平时真的是很烦他妈妈的追星举动。只是没有想到，敢在片厂里头大摇大摆的抱着他胳膊笑呵呵的样子那么勾人，索尔喜欢长的好看的人，喜欢蛇，洛基这个人就像一条小蛇，他感觉他特别好看。也就稍微上了个心，结果下午，他就在头条上看见了这条小蛇各种色气十足的床照。还真是，真他妈的惊艳了。

本来说就是怕妈妈看了自己pick的小王子惹上麻烦艳们照事件才去管一下，鬼迷心窍想要在了解一下这只小蛇，结果硬了。总裁索尔．凉。  
不过他是谁啊，既然硬了，那就泡到手不就OK了？锤总他喜欢，那他就去做了。

他带洛基来的是一家挺有名的中式餐厅，里面的菜色都是他调查过的，十有八九都是小男模最喜欢的。从今天早晨他就想好了方法，彰显一下他那独到的男子魅力后，就带着这个孩子出去吃饭。

然后，拍板吃干抹净。

果然不愧是是精心准备的地方，洛基确实吃的挺开心的，可能也是出于对索尔无可奈何的原因，递过来都每一杯酒也有乖乖喝掉。  
可现实告诉索尔，他把一切想的太好，在把饭吃了大概一半的时候，小男模被他灌的晕烂成一塌糊涂的瘫在桌上，那么一瞬间，他突然就舍不得了。

他可不是什么混蛋玩意。

滴滴滴滴电话响起来了，打电话的是今天为他准备了一样特殊东西的秘书sif  
“老板，药你放了吗？”  
好吧，承认吧，他也只是一个比老色痞强不了哪里去的家伙，绝对不是正人君子，为了预防这位好看的黑发眼镜蛇是什么千杯不醉的神人，他还专门找人配了点发情药。

“不用了。”

可是他现在决定还是不用了，并且马上就把人送去旅馆，扶着醉成一摊的小鬼出门的时候，洛基嘴里叫唤着“我要回家，我要回家，我就是要回家嘛～”  
拉着他的胳膊摇摇摆摆，死活不在旅店前面下车，索尔没办法，愣是把人带回了家，看着晃晃荡荡的人打开家门。  
结果刚拉开门，洛基突然死死的抓着他说什么都不放手，他刚想问你想干嘛的时候，小混蛋吐了他一身，脏乎乎的，还心满意足，像恶作剧得逞的孩子搂着他的脖子说了句，真开心。

明明你自己胳膊上都粘上呕吐物了，你开心个鬼啊喂！

没什么办法，索尔就把衣服脱在了屋子里，决定在这个小混蛋的家里先洗个澡。如果上天再给他一次选择的机会，他一定会把自己的裤子叠好，放进洗衣机里。

从浴室里出来的时候感觉口干舌燥，洗完澡一般都会有这种感觉，洛基大概已经开始冷静下来，正窝在沙发上喝着一杯柠檬水。

当然，桌子上也为索尔到了一杯。

他走过去，一口喝干。

清晨

纤细的黑发男子一人在床上醒来，因为，翻身的时候腰实在是太痛了。  
洛基睁开眼，发现床上一片旖旎，以他充足丰富的经验，当然可以看出这里昨天经历了一场怎样的大战。  
少儿不宜十八岁NC战役。

空气里弥漫着一股酒气，还有男｜性｜精｜液的腥味。  
……他这是喝多和谁来了一炮，啊，天啊……脑子好痛啊。  
回忆一点点的拼凑，从那个把他拐上车的大老板开始，中餐厅，喝多了后的他失态，把人引回了自己家。

OH，Shit。

后面的事情怎么想都怎么乱，好像他吐了那个人一身以后，金毛怪去洗澡，他翻这人衣服的时候翻出了一袋粉末。

然后，好像是到了半包在自己平时泡柠檬的茶壶里。  
……  
好像两个人都喝过了。

接下来的事情，好像有那么一点嗯嗯啊啊呀。

还好，基本还是可以确定一下自己昨天晚上是和一个摸了自己屁股想潜自己的老板睡了。

可是甚至房间里头连一张纸条也没有，他怎么着想想也应该有张支票才对？  
一瞬间，心里除了有点闷闷的，还有着那么多的不爽。拳头越捏越紧，居然还给他下药？他没忍住，就一拳打在了床头柜的小闹钟上。本来没有声音的小闹钟，被他一拳打滴滴滴滴滴滴响个不停，烦的要命。

FU*K！

嘴上装的一副正人君子还把他送回家，下药睡人，事后拔吊无情，可恶！小人！  
都他妈怪哪个索尔.奥丁森！他有点生气，有点着急跳下了床，身后的那个小孔不知一晚辗转启承了多少次，还夹不太住，哗啦一股热液从后面像失｜禁一样泄了出来。  
“操，内/射？？！！”  
这是何等的沙雕，竟然在内｜射｜后没有事后清理？？

他气的想砸东西，顺眼就看见了放在泡柠檬水边上的那半包剩下的小粉末。  
剩下的，药？可以让人发｜情的良药？  
他想了想自己昨晚那销魂姿势，和那柔软身体，还有那个不来上几回合都消不下去的火。  
甚至现在想想，下面都想翘头。  
那么一瞬间，高傲的眼镜王蛇在脑子里头产生了一个绝妙的计划。

刚刚离开别人家小区，在车里正懵逼的索尔打了第二十二个喷嚏。  
神啊，谁告诉他昨天晚上到底发生了些什么？  
今天早晨起来的时候，那个昨晚本来想泡的小男模就在身边，他索尔.奥丁森对天发誓，他到后来绝对绝对没有想过和这个人上床！！  
可是身边的痕迹，明显就是睡啦睡啦天啊！  
（索尔：嗯嗯嗯？？？QwQ？？）  
于是他正忍着脑壳的阵痛打算好好回忆一下时，啊啾！巨大一声的一个超级响亮大喷嚏打的他一点脑子都要没了。

啊啊啊……难受……到底是咋啦……

有人念叨就容易打喷嚏。  
正在家里浴缸里费力给自己清洗的洛基，脑子里在想坏事，嘴里也正在狠狠念叨着———

“索尔.奥丁森，你完蛋了！！” 

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03  
洛基决定要好好教育一下有钱无脑的金主家的傻儿子。  
见了鬼了，想睡他的人能排一条街，睡了他的没有几个，一夜情的睡了他还不清理的，索尔.奥丁森先生可是头一位。

简直可以给他颁一个，洛基的优秀吉尼斯记录制造者奖。顺带还真的还可以发个榜首奖牌。

礼尚往来，礼尚往来，你送了我一份“大礼”，我自然给你还回去。该死的家伙，我不发威，你当我是充｜气娃娃啊！

Loki他手里有弗丽嘉的微信联系方式，顺手就拉了个表情包过去。

L：［萌萌哒.GIF］  
L：［(*'▽'*)找到一家很好喝的咖啡，要去么］  
F：［呀，你喜欢咖啡么？］  
L：［一般般，但这家超好喝诶］

其实他不是那么喜欢喝咖啡，那味道苦里头带着压抑，哪怕放了方糖和牛奶却总有一股咖啡香，虽然迷人，但太过于容易让人沉醉。

美酒，同理。

可以比起咖啡他其实更喜欢喝红茶或者是水果茶，那种不苦不涩，悠长缠绵里面带着甜甜的味道，轻佻，就像在舌尖上跳舞的恶略恋人，闪亮的样子，更让人觉的迷人了。

他到应该说是被茶彻彻底底迷了个五迷三道。

可是他第一次去奥丁森家时候，就发现了，弗丽嘉很喜欢喝咖啡的样子。投其所好一向是聪明人爱做的事情。就像他还能记起昨天晚上，一只傻狗以展现他迷人帅气的肉体把他迷的神魂颠倒。他对那种结实硬朗的肌肉毫无抵抗力，没直接一头扎进去已经是他最大的矜持。

当然，他也不知道两人那时候时，他有没有在自己喜欢的那个宽阔的肩背上多挠出几道手印子。毕竟，他现在后脖子上被嘬出的那一块草莓还很疼，果然希望有认真地“回报”回去。

最好是能留下点五彩斑斓，才不负他的“努力”。

和弗丽嘉妈妈约会的时间马上就到了。地点就在楼下那家还勉强被他定义为还说得过去的咖啡厅。  
“嗨，姐姐，在这里！”他一脸热情洋溢的跟着那位明明就已经是他阿姨年龄的女性打着招呼。面对一个刚刚给自己介绍了一部优秀剧组新片源的大佬，他可实在不敢喊一声阿姨。

一向气质优雅的弗丽嘉喜欢极了这个又会说话，长得又俊俏的小模特。  
这小男孩做事细腻又贴心，咖啡上桌的时候，认认真真的给她加了三块方糖。

她记得上一次招待这个男孩在家中做客，已经是大概快半个月以前的事情了，记住她爱喝咖啡这种总被她挂在朋友圈和嘴上的事情毕竟还是无可厚非，可连她当时加了三块方糖的小细节都还能记着这一点啊……

应该说是这孩子情商太高呢，还是应该说，emmm，这大概就叫做宠粉无度吧。

哎呀，搞得少女心的老阿姨又更喜欢他了！

弗丽嘉一定不会想知道，她之所以能被自己pick的小男模约出来，是因为她家里的那只蠢狗大儿子把人家分分钟就给睡了。  
睡了还不算，还不像普通正常的霸道总裁知道睡完开一张支票。

白嫖。

更别提我们这平日里头心高气傲，却又看起来什么都不在乎的小男模，眼睛里有多气岔了。

他洛基.劳非森什么人物？他可是个人出道，娱乐圈中一股清流，绝不接受任何娱乐公司，抱着瞎鸡儿玩儿的态度都能红的男人啊！

你他妈说睡就睡，睡个十八线的小明星，你还得付点嫖资呢。  
而且啊，其实最让他不高兴的事儿，还不是在那点儿钱上。就别说这乌烟瘴气的包养不包养了，你说你找个当今流行社交软件上去，随便找个看个顺眼的打个炮，你们这做完这啊那呀的，你也得好好的清理一下，好好睡个觉，第二天一起吃个早饭，在say good bye 吧。

一个男人没什么担当，更何况一堂堂霸道总裁，大清早睁开眼睛，身边竟然空的，那心里能凉半截。  
他们俩喝去那药，是春药又不是糊涂药。  
昨天晚上睡觉的时候，嘴啃嘴脸对脸，身子擦身子的时候。说什么干什么都没忘，而且就算那说的山盟海誓其实都是胡话，假话，可那至少也能应该能维持一夜吧。

劳非森小哥不喜欢因为和男性睡觉时是下面那个，就被当成女人，他有过男朋友，也有过女朋友。对他来说，只要舒服，怎样都好。

事后清理这事儿听起来矫情，其实他在意的根本点是，不清理他太不舒服。

回神儿一样挂着漂漂亮亮的笑容，“诶姐姐你知道吗？我后来跟索尔见过面呢！”洛基把自己那杯红茶拿起来，顺势把话题从咖啡豆上引到那个自己挂念着的，昨天的坏蛋主角。

“呀我那个儿子他傻乎乎的，他没有对你说什么不太好的话吧，我记着那天他好像不是很喜欢你……不过你不用在意啦，他那个孩子就是那样，实际上他还可能很欣赏你呢。”  
本来话不算多的优雅中年女人，一下子就变成了话痨一样，毕竟谈到自己的孩子时，女性总会变得格外温柔。

不过我们的劳非森小哥只好在心里先嘚嘚一句，[您家儿子别说是  
欣赏我了，他都把我欣赏到床上去了。]  
其实说句实话，他还特喜欢索尔那种一看就完美的身材，甚至说句实话吧，约炮他都恨不得找这个家伙呢。他就是不爽了那一点。

“您别这么说，他对我不错的，前两天的黑料也是他帮我摆平的，非常谢谢他，可能是出于您的面子他才这么做的吧。”

“黑料？你前两天爆什么黑料了？”  
佛系追星妈妈并非每天都时时关注着小男模，艳门照流出的事情虽然也算闹得风风雨雨，但到底也就持续了一天不到的时间，加上索尔反应快做事精，故意的爆了两个狠料，就把他这事儿的风头压了过去。  
真不是说，要真有哪个小明星攀了他做金主，那还非得以后这未来之路，一片风顺。

小男模脑阔一大，诶早知道就不搬起这块破石头砸自己的脚，他现在可怎么说，他总也不能跟这年过他妈的阿姨说，“姐姐，我爆艳门照了”吧？幸亏他这粉头妈妈不混圈，混圈真是分分钟就能从其他人嘴里知道了。

所以他悻悻的低了低头，说了一句“就是一些以前的丑照，对现在的发展不太好吧。”声轻的苍蝇腿似的，可洛基没有想到，这位他在嘴上讨好喊着姐姐的妈妈十分善解人意，甚至做了他的心灵导师———弗丽嘉妈妈拍了拍他的脑袋，  
“谁都有过去，你不要害怕，更不用拘泥，你的身后还有我们呢。”

“我没有想到索尔会帮你，其实他是个挺不善言辞的孩子。”

洛基还沉浸在那句，你身后还有我们之中，甚至一下子忘了今天来的本来目的。本来目的是钓出那个愚蠢的霸道总裁好好教训一顿，可是他的粉头妈妈真的太好了。

不过超级昏天黑地小魔王可没有错过那句，转回话题的话。顺着说了一句，我还挺想当面感谢他，总觉得这样不太好，怕落下什么闲言碎语。  
他那双宝石一样的绿眼睛，看起来真诚极了，本身就喜欢他又欣赏他的弗丽嘉妈妈愣是没有一点点怀疑，当时就放下咖啡杯，说了一句，那是什么难事么？

“你放心，他好歹在娱乐业里有头有脸，不会有那么多狗仔胆大包天。”一边安慰着自己喜欢的小明星，弗丽嘉妈妈一边给自己的儿子打电话，其实弗丽嘉妈妈一点也不傻，她有看出来这个孩子是想通过她牵桥，可不知道为什么，她自从喜欢上这个小年轻，就老有一种随意胳膊肘往外拐，就是想把这个古灵惊怪的小男孩捧上天的想法。  
真是比她亲儿子还让她亲了一倍。

索尔到的时候，弗丽嘉妈妈放下已经喝完了的咖啡杯，说着“你们小年轻有话题接着聊”就自己一个人挎着包乐呵呵的走了。

这……  
仇人相见，分外眼红？

反正就从弗丽嘉妈妈转出咖啡厅拐角的时候，场面一度十分尴尬。

“嘿，那个，洛基好久不见……”  
小男人脾气大，骨经傲，回嘴，“可不好久没见了，今天早晨都没见上一面不是。”  
大块头反正也觉得自己没什么说法，干脆低了头说了句，“抱歉，你想怎么样吧。”

现在的小孩无非就是想要点钱啊，奢侈品啊，本来睡了一夜他感觉这小男孩还不赖，感  
觉不太一样，现在这一看是颇有赖上么？  
索尔懒得计较，只是嫌烦心和隔应，不辞而别是不对，这被人利用妈妈揪到小辫子的约见这点……拉倒吧，真的烦心，糊弄糊弄这个小鬼然后找一天把这人雪藏喽（说好的大方不计较人设呢嗯嗯嗯？？！！）

索尔正打算洗耳恭听什么物质赔偿要求，就听见对面那漂亮小男模来了一句  
“那总裁大人陪我玩一天吧。”

嗯嗯嗯？？？  
就陪玩一天？？？  
是要去逛商场然后把商场搬空么？？？

金发总裁面露厌色，阴阳怪气的说“你要想买东西我给你开支票，没时间陪你作妖。”  
结果桌子下面，膝盖啪的就被人狠踢了一脚，“你道歉态度可真好！”索尔一抬头，黑发小美人气冲冲的，那凶巴巴的样子要把他生吃活吞了一样。

突然一脚被踹在了两腿中间，控制的好能说是那么的疼，但也着实让索个哆嗦，他这是招惹了个什么疯子毒蛇哦……

然后就看着漂亮的薄唇小嘴里缓缓吐出却掷地有声的一句，“人渣！”

诶诶诶？？！  
这怎么能说他是人渣呢？怎么踩他命根子还骂人呢，现代偶像素质这么糟糕的么，啊不现代金主总裁地位都这么底下的么？？  
要挨踩挨踢挨骂还要三陪么嗯嗯嗯？？？

迎头打来两张票劵，啪的一声抽的索尔脸疼，被人踩屌打脸的金发Loki大佬终于有点受不住脾气想嚷嚷，就发现凶巴巴离席了。

举起两张劵，发现是有名的游乐园，第一次陪玩对方出票的，在索尔这儿真的少见了。  
从上面冷冰冰打下一句，“你自己腾出一整天来，电话约我。”

“你果然很不一样……”  
索尔抬了抬头看走到门口的黑发小男模，他比了个毫无优雅气  
质咖啡厅格格不入的手势。  
FU*K

索尔低声说，骚货。

 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

04  
对于洛基拿着两张公园入场券做为赔偿的要求，索尔倒是觉得新鲜的很，早上，这个人果然来了电话。问他有没有时间。

按理来说，今天这是个周二上午，上班族都忙得焦头烂额，谁也腾不出一个时间来，可是身为模特的小明星的洛基最近没事干，他只关心那天人比较少不用他麻烦的去排队。总裁奥丁森虽然要上班，可索尔他是老板，谁还能管的了他打卡上班的规矩？

所以奥丁森的回答非常自然。

几分钟后就看见一辆骚包的宝蓝色兰博基尼停在小明星家楼下。穿着大花衬衫大裤衩子的索尔就靠在跑车上跟洛基抛媚眼。  
为了这场“约会”，索尔还专门换了这一身花花公子的装扮。他觉得着正经的西装裤真的是没办法玩开。

洛基，冷漠。

讲实话，他确实蛮喜欢那个金发蓝眼的肌肉男。包括富二代的身份，算得上绅士的做法，没有人不喜欢。只是……那家伙在做完一夜情后落荒而逃，在随便给他按上迷恋奢侈的帽子。别说是绅士了，简直是混蛋。

现在这幅吊儿郎当的模样，更是可以在象限上来个负数。

太让人生气了，睡了他却自己一个人跑掉，毫无担当拿钱做后盾用鼻眼看别人的混蛋！

不过洛基是真的喜欢游乐场，把约会地点定在游乐场也绝对是私心满满。尖叫声充斥的海盗船，看的人心脏砰砰的跳楼机，都是这位非常爱玩的小疯子的心头好。

可看着跳楼机的索尔咽了口吐沫，他是真不喜欢这类游戏。可还是陪着洛基去排队了，毕竟他可是总裁诶，一诺千金，君子驷马难追么。

前面有一对小情侣，女孩子叽叽喳喳的，突然就，冲向小明星的面前怯生生的问了一句“你是不是劳菲森！”

洛基反应过来点了点头，女孩继续咋呼的说着“我室友可是你的超级铁粉！天天在宿舍拿着你的画报，可不可以给我签个名啊？！”

邪神先生一向宠粉无度，一边说着“当然可以”，一边发现今天一天一身运动装的自己，连根笔都没有。

小女孩眼巴巴的看着，站在大概半米远的索尔递了笔过来，临时变装的总裁，换完衣服后还签了两份合同，顺手把原子笔塞在了兜里。

递笔的动作并不明显，但是离得很近的小情侣看的十分清楚，小女生说了句“你也是和朋友来约会吗？！”

朋友两个字咬得极重，有一股暧昧的味道。熟悉洛基的粉丝大都知道艳门照事件，圈子里也一直有传他性向的事情，洛基突然愣了愣，落笔的地方狠狠抖了一下，看着手里那张签名用的游乐园宣传单，上面大笑的卡通人物甚至一瞬间让洛基以为是在嘲讽自己。

有些不愿回忆的事情嗡的在脑子中抽疼。

[简直就是变态啊！]  
[这么年轻，是被包养了吧！]  
[带资进组！]  
[不如跟我？让你演男主？]

洛基捏了捏笔，花了几秒钟调整心情，在手抖的地方画了一颗小小的心，遮盖住那个抖出来才不好看的落笔。

他的粉丝肯定没有恶意，可谁的职业生涯都肯定不是真正从头到尾的顺风顺水。

他长得虽年轻好看却没有正经的经纪公司，资源倒是一直不错，不少的同行和导演都讲他这个新生代是个被幕后老板包养的，就连今天陪他出来玩的索尔奥丁森，一开始不也以为自己是抱了他妈妈的大腿？

那些胡思乱想当然不好说出来，索尔从背后拍了拍他的肩，冲着小女生来了句：“我们是好哥们！”

爽朗的声音瞬间让都打算祝九九的小丫头消停，刚和小情侣挥了手道别，洛基还没有反应过来问这句哥们的说法，就被一不讲理的插了队。

胡子拉碴的插队人士，冲着眼睛瞪成铜铃大的洛基来了句“看你爹呢？”

洛基愣了愣，索尔出声“插你妈呢？”

带着墨镜，穿的花花绿绿，嘴里粗俗之势，活生生一副二世祖的模样，却把洛基护在身后和前面没公德的插队者互骂。

索尔大概是烦了，今天这英雄救美的二世祖像是演上了瘾，做了件平时亲厚待人的锤总绝不可能做的事，给秘书西弗小姐打了个电话

“恩对，旗下的xx游乐园，给我通知一下，我要全部走VIP通道。”

打完电话，索尔冲着插队的来了句“算爸爸施舍给你的。”拉着洛基就往VIP的直通通道走，插队那个垃圾急的正跺脚的时候，索尔已经准备系安全带了。

“啊，第一次这么干还真爽啊……”  
索尔还没从装逼中平复，洛基在一边小声说了句“谢谢你。”

总裁并不太在意，毕竟他日常就是个为人仗义的好朋友，笑着说了句“谢什么。”

一分钟后，索尔恨不得有十万八千个人来插他的队。过山车上升的时候还是慢悠悠的，突然就像火山爆发山崩地裂一样冲着下面一顿死冲，惊魂未定的时候又是朝着上面一场飞扬，更不要说前前后后无数个回旋曲折的道路，伴随着大脑轰鸣到直接放空，除了惨叫就听不见其他，叫唤的那叫一个肝肠寸断，嚎的身边的洛基瞅着他，哈哈哈哈的大笑。

“你能不能不笑了！”

总裁不要面子的么！！！

洛基笑的眼角都带上泪花了，呛得绿眼睛十分好看，像一块儿荡在水波里的绿宝石。

索尔突然也就被那笑容感染的气不起来，冲着正哈哈笑的小明星额头上亲了一下。洛基突然就愣住不笑了，脸不知道是涨红了还是有着点害羞，推了一把索尔说“你闹什么?”声音里不可置信的还有点撒娇的腔调。

小明星心里绯腹，千万别瞎想。

说到底洛基不讨厌索尔，其实要不是这傻家伙要是把他干完就扔下跑了，洛基并不介意丰富一下自己寂寞已久的空窗期。毕竟那天在床上的记忆还是熟悉舒适，从脊椎到后背都对这男人身上的味道表示怀念。

可是索尔奥丁森这个混蛋，他非得把这个目中无人的总裁好好耍个团团转在甩掉！

哪怕刚刚总裁先生不少地方都气概爆棚，在下了过山车后面对伸过来的手，洛基还是选择了疏远的躲开。

若即若离。

青春偶像剧，不都这么演么？

索尔有点僵住，搓了搓手揣进兜里，刚刚亲吻的动作洛基也没有说什么，简单的拉手却被看都不看一眼的躲开，一瞬间奥丁森总裁那不怕合同的内心还有点小憋屈。

索尔突然想起来刚刚为了让小明星不太尴尬，他不是兴致勃勃的说了句好哥们么？

一瞬间索尔有种作茧自缚的委屈感，他明明就是想勾搭这个越看越辣越顺眼的小男模，结果，难道要为自己随口的一句话埋单，正面拒绝吗？

刚刚有点失落的踢了脚地上的石头，索尔不大开心，长长的叹了口气，洛基却在这时候亲密的拍了他背一下，笑意盈盈的说“不想玩了，去吃喝吧，我请你。”

到了小隔间，直到面前一杯杯的上酒，索尔才终于发现那里不对，面前的小明星一肚子坏水，“不是说给我赔礼么？你喝酒，我喝果汁。”

“真过分”索尔举起一杯酒，轻轻的碰了碰果汁杯子，想到自己的撩汉之旅大概已经是凉凉，衰爆的开始咕噜咕噜的喝着闷酒。

反正这酒也有人买单，Thor有点委屈的默默想到。

半小时后，小隔间里传来聒噪的声音。

“你真是不知道我有多喜欢那个黑发的妹妹！她美的跟一副油画似的，静静坐在窗户后面看书！十几岁的时候，我觉着那就是天使！”索尔用力拍了拍洛基的肩，这显然并不让黑发男人太舒服——那个金色头发的傻大个下手也太狠了。

洛基显然非常厌烦这些，他难道有什么义务去做树洞，倾听总裁大人这些年轻时期有的没的桃色故事？  
谁知道为什么只是几瓶啤酒，这个看起来是个花花公子的人就把他当成兄弟了？

啧，通过在大脑里的快速计算，跟一个家产多到可能一晚上都算不清且还没有老婆的人做兄弟，这件事非常的值，比做“亲爱的枕边人”要值得多。

比起被包养，和人称兄道弟，并且可以从这位“好哥哥”身上得到不少好处，精打细算的模特儿，一巴掌拍在那健硕的胸肌上，举起果汁和人干了一杯。

“哥哥！我可真没想到你这么纯情！”

这个突如其来的称呼，不可避免的让索尔也愣了半秒，然后蓝色的眼睛里带着喜悦，给了洛基一个巨大的拥抱——总裁大人真的是被灌多了。

“弟弟！你不知道的事情还多着呢！”

于是在终于把总裁灌倒以后，洛基照着计划里想的那样，把喝的烂醉的索尔带回了家，喝了杯桌上的白开水就开开心心的钻进浴室洗澡，如果以后有这个便宜哥哥的照顾，那识时务的小明星可以对上一次的屁眼重创来一个既往不咎。

刚洗完澡回到卧室，洛基突然腰侧一软。

便宜哥哥是计划外，他一开始是想把索尔灌多了，回家喂这傻货满满一杯上次喝的那些药，反攻一顿。

那杯药，好像就是自己刚刚渴的不行，喝下去的那杯……？

这次洛基脑子不晕，就直勾勾的看着自己腿间缓缓立起来的器官，脸刷的一下羞红。

他的床上，那个金发大个鼾声如雷。

 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次洛基脑子不晕，就直勾勾的看着自己腿间缓缓立起来的器官，脸刷的一下羞红。
> 
> 他的床上，那个金发大个鼾声如雷。

05

洛基觉得他这辈子都没有这么丢人过。

他感觉自己已经委屈的可以在地上大哭一场，他浑身都不开心！  
太，太丢人了！太太太欺负人了！

他现在正拿着一块儿柔软的毛巾细心的替睡得正香的索尔擦着手。

他喝了那杯药，无可奈何的浑身酸软，前端站了起来，跪在床上手淫的时候就看着索尔那张脸，正对着男人的姿势着实羞耻，但是却极好刺激了他的感觉神经，他满脑子都是少儿不宜的剧情，在到达巅峰的时候，那个大个子猝不及防是转身伸直了手，洛基没忍住的射到了索尔手尖。

洛基一瞬间羞的脸煞红，那种羞耻感却莫名带上了征服欲，让他起身做了个十足恶作剧的决定。他摊开了索尔的手。

男人的手掌很宽，厚实，上面却也很光滑，虽然一身肌肉，但明显是健身房的结果，不得不说，这只手确实有让人握起来安心的神奇功效。

洛基摊开索尔的手掌，缓缓的包裹住了自己的阴茎。掌心的温度像一阵热流冲进下半身，他吃了药，刚刚发泄的一次根本没什么作用，他还是浑身烫的想要，还是两腿夹都夹不住的热浪，合起索尔的手，洛基靠着那份手掌里的温度不上不下的开始撸动。

他到底没有力气去翻动一个正呼呼大睡的壮汉，这种一下下操着索尔手掌的动作，已经给洛基从心底带来一种前所未有的舒畅。

占有和得到，这种疯狂的欲念冲破他的脑浆。

腰肢上上下下的快速摆动，半蹲的姿势下，洛基把着索尔的手摩擦，那些手指被洛基很好的操控着，食指轻轻的按在铃口，中指和拇指的环扣箍着阴茎滑动，指节摩擦着肉茎，在轻声的低喘中，洛基并没有松开索尔的手，他的大脑在一片空白下，爆发在金发男人的手掌中。

洛基没想到的是，在他脑子还不清楚的时候，尚在睡梦中的索尔自己动起来了手，洛基还处在刚刚高潮后的不应期中，索尔自顾自的揉捏也并没有合适的力道，黏泞顺着男人掌心再一次被满满的涂抹在劳菲森的分身上。

“啊呜——”

小男模轻轻喘了一声，不可置否当下的场景给了他十足的取悦。喘气的时候，他连嘴角都流出了口涎，眼角湿漉漉的满是红晕。

想要……

这突如其来的变故让他浑身更是躁动，在索尔终于老实下来放过他的阴茎后，洛基瘫在床沿上软的像一滩水。他的整个下身都觉得焦躁湿润，哦天啊……他是个十足的享乐主义者，比起发泄，他此刻更希望有什么东西来帮他解解后面的欲念。

他顺着趴倒去捏了一把索尔的分身，在身体熟睡的时间里哪里安静的很，甚至是洛基轻轻的去挑逗了些男人的敏感点也没得到什么热烈的回应。“啧”可是，完全不明白他为什么会第一个想到的是面前这个男人的肉棒，他有些自暴自弃的焦躁，嘴里啐了一句，就拉开了自己床头的矮柜，那里有一根按摩棒——虽然并不常用。

洛基跪在床上就着润滑液轻轻把按摩棒推进了体内，冰凉的橡胶制品并不使他喜欢，这东西总共也没有用上过几次，完全是看心情不错的下单产物，毕竟更多时候，比起后面的渴望，他更喜欢找个香香软软的女孩抱在怀里。

可他实在是从穴口传来的酥痒，按摩棒的存在多少解决了些生理欲求，恩，他的身体已经在慢慢的平静下来了，当他正轻喘着用这个玩具寻找自己G点的时候，不知何时他被抱住了腰，笼罩在索尔的身下。

这让保持着跪立姿势的洛基愣住，他后背有些发抖。他能感觉到索尔的腹肌已经轻轻的在摩擦他的身体，而浓重的酒气顺着他的脖颈，金发的男人充满调笑意味的在他耳边吹气，“你可真是个货真价实的骚货。”

洛基轻轻打了个哆嗦。

他能感受到索尔压下来时，那份身体的滚烫，也能听见自己重重的咽了一口吐沫。  
男人的手上还沾染了他刚刚留下的旖旎，暧昧蹭的他满腰都是。

“小婊子，离了男人就活不下去？”索尔酒喝得不少，浓郁的酒精让整个房间都变得更加色气。

“不是，你别…呲！”  
洛基狠狠的向后推去，他真不知道怎么搞这个酒疯子，对这份力量上的差距，他感觉到有些绝望。

他也并不清楚，索尔到底是喝多了酒的胡言乱语，还是说这个男人早从刚刚就醒了，从刚刚他自己淫荡放肆的操着这个男人的手的时候，难道索尔就已经醒了？想要看他丑态百出的模样吗？

而此时他却又不敢想那么多，他能清楚的感受到，男人那个因带着他的精液所以黏腻的手，正在大力的拨弄他的臀瓣，夹在屁股里的按摩棒也被好好照顾的戳弄。

洛基现在跪趴的姿势，就像一只等待交胬的雌兽。 而他身后那个，他现在完全反抗不动的，拥有着奇怪蛮力的傻大个，正把着他的腿和他的后颈，使他固定住这个等待后入的姿势。

“不是什么，你这个调皮的坏孩子。”索尔俯身下去吻住小男模的腰窝，这个动作确实让身下的人平静了一些，虽然这平静里更多是僵硬，索尔在这个时候，才格外注意到了那只按摩棒。

“你还真是给自己准备了好多玩具啊。”男人调笑，抓住那支橡胶制品，冲着那个因为媚药而变得柔软多汁的穴道一顿拨弄。

他喝多了，比起现在是在进行一场性爱。身体给索尔的直观感受，更像一场游戏。

他就像个晕晕沉沉的小孩，用一根粗粗的棒状饼干插进巧克力酱，他抓着按摩棒在洛基身后捣弄的不亦乐乎，而承受的人，已经浑身酸软的躺在了床上。

那个按摩棒一次次狠狠的拔出又插入在洛基的身体里，类似打桩机的运动，让小明星从眼角红到全身，口中止不住的呻吟，就好像真的有个男人在身后狠狠干他，让他像滩烂泥似的直不起腰。

哦，好像这话也没什么错，本来就有一个男人在身后。

纯粹依靠着后面，他就又泄了一次身。  
这已经是今晚的第三次了，说实话，他有些累。

药效的能力已经慢慢褪去，可是情欲依然留在他的身上。

索尔抱住了他，大男人估计是确实的酒后胡为，他困的眼睛睁不太开，双手抱着洛基的前端，趴在洛基的后背上小声的嘟囔着“小天使~”然后一个带着浓浓酒臭味的饱嗝，却像个讨厌的粘人鬼搓着洛基的全身，止不住的“嗝——”个不停，还说着你可真可爱啊，真香，真软这些乱七八糟的胡话。

而他手上的搓揉动作一直没有停下，男人暧昧的挺胯，一下下撞着洛基是大腿，洛基能感受到从自己的两腿中间摩擦着的一团火热，隔着裤子都磨蹭的他两腿发疼耳根发红，前后夹击下分身又一次颤巍巍的在男人手中挺立，索尔贴在洛基耳边笑骂着“真浪”一边手上更加用力的抓揉，动作加快的逼着洛基泄身。

这一次射出的精水已经开始淅淅沥沥，那些发泄时刻的嗓音都从暗沉的低喘变得带上些娇媚和求饶的哭腔。洛基双腿支撑不住的摔在床上，而在他还没有冷静下来的时候，索尔同样从身后压住他倒下，可能这场胡闹也十分消耗男人的体力，卧室又一次响起了轻轻的鼾声。

冷静下来的洛基，摸了摸自己刚刚不知道怎么流出的不少眼泪，费力的从已经睡熟的索尔身下趴了出来，先是扥出那根还插在身体里的按摩棒冲着地上一扔，然后放空的看着自己家的天花板平复情绪。

卧槽完全平静不下来！！！

他又被操了一顿！又！

天地良心！诸神在上！为什么他又又又一次被搞了屁股？这次还尤为过分的连一句委屈都说不太出来！他总不能质问索尔为什么喝多了酒乱性，他难道要自爆自己插着一根按摩棒在男人身边自慰么？这个人连衣服扣子都没解开还又一次瘫倒睡的和死猪一样！

他能干什么？他只能扶着自己已经发软的腰，从浴室拿了一块儿软软的毛巾替索尔小心翼翼的擦着手，试图抹去连屋子里都弥漫起的浓郁情滥。

也太过分了……

而且也太委屈了……哪怕是怪他不该坏心眼的想去通过算计反攻索尔奥丁森，可是一开始缠上他来的人…分明就是那个混蛋的奥丁森！

洛基捏着毛巾，眼角带着些眼泪就昏昏沉沉的睡过去了，好像连这时睡过去的梦都会欺负他，委屈的蜷缩成一团，不自觉的像这身边的热源靠了过去。依偎在索尔的怀里，闻着已经散去了大半的酒味，温暖又热烈的呛鼻。

果然最讨厌奥丁森了，劳菲森呓语着沉沉睡着——他今天晚上可真的太累了。

当早晨的太阳升的老高，洛基揉了揉睁不开的眼睛，在被子里滚了一圈，

酒气。

洛基一个激灵的清醒，然后他发现自己的床上又是自己孤零零的一个人，身边的被窝只剩下酒味和余温，那一瞬间他就像切了整整三颗洋葱，眼泪刷的弥上眼角，却又说不出是气愤还是委屈，但绝对是气愤冲的他头晕眼花。

又一次！又一次睡完他跑了！  
为什么！？  
垃圾！什么垃圾！

他气急了下床，一瞬间却腰酸腿痛站不稳的想摔倒，眼看地板就要接触自己膝盖的时候，洛基被从浴室里出来的索尔抱了个满怀。

“呼，还好还好——差一点你就摔了。”

洛基懵了，看着面前突然又冒出来的男人，一双眼角红彤彤的眼睛直勾勾的瞪着索尔，竟然瞬间都不知道该说什么。

“索尔……？”  
他小心翼翼又不敢相信的喊了声男人的名字。  
金发男人有点不好意思的笑了笑，轻轻亲了亲洛基的额头，把人慢慢的又抱回床上，动作小心轻柔的像对待一件珍宝。笑意盈盈的看着洛基。

“早安，亲爱的。”

 

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

06

早晨刚刚醒来的时候，索尔以为，他就是做了一个轻飘飘的梦。

这个梦和平时都不太一样，平时那些春色泛滥的梦境，也更多是张弛有度的有些程度，而昨晚那个刺激激烈，色香味俱全。他好像不是很清醒，身上也重重的，但这可是个美梦，于是他就打开了全身性质的肆虐开关，花样百出的在梦里很很干着自己年少时分特别喜欢的小孩。

那是在自己情窦初开的时候，住在家里山间小型别墅时，隔壁另一栋极其精致的房子里住着的孩子，他的房间正好能看到那孩子靠着窗户读书。

像天使一样，昨天和小男模喝酒的时候，他还讲了来着。

于是，当一夜旖旎结束后。

睁开眼，他的手，正抱在他身下，是最近才熟络起的小明星，那是妈妈喜欢的小孩，不得不说长得也特别合他口味，索尔连审美也都非常像母亲。

大概不久前，自己想泡他。

可是刚刚觉得自己不齿，想光明磊落追求时，却又稀里糊涂的发生了关系。懵懵懂懂的逃跑，却又被“眼镜蛇王”一样的小男模绞紧了身体，拽到面前，可是抓也抓不住的滑手，偏偏还找不到七寸。

此刻，他身下的小男模，正脱的干干净净，睁开眼的时候索尔就明白了大半，他的怀里有一团嫩滑的小家伙，他偷偷撩开被子盯着，那小孩身上是遍布的吻痕和情欲后的青紫。

昨晚的梦多半不是幻想这么简单——在索尔脱掉裤子洗澡，看着内裤上已经干掉的精斑时，重重的叹了一口气。

完蛋。

只不过这次索尔决定不跑了，他可不是总粗神经的跳脱，上次也是一瞬间没反应过来才做了糊涂事，出浴室的时候，就看见快要摔倒的洛基，急急忙忙抱上去。

果然，做晚那并不是梦，看起来，小男模连双腿都在发软。绿色的眼睛眼眶却红彤彤的发粉，让索尔想起来受委屈的兔子。

“亲爱的”

他并没有太过去思考就用了这个称呼。

既然小男模追责他的不负责任，他就挑白明了。

只是没想到，被他刚刚亲玩的小男模，愣了还没有三分半，“咵”的一巴掌推开粘在自己身上的索尔。  
“瞎喊什么呢？总裁大哥？”

“那个……昨晚，还有之前，我们……”  
“就当约了两次，昨天去公园就当赔礼了。”

“可是……可是……”   
总裁低着头，委屈的活像一只做错了事的狼狗。  
“可是个屁，你要追我？你不是把我当成只想抱金主大腿的骚货？索尔奥丁森，你可脑子清楚些。”

“你被我灌酒，上了我，说实话这事也算我有点活该，怪我咎由自取。我也不是缺什么东西的人，就当成我们约炮，你又不用有什么负罪感，就算谢谢您帮我压下去艳门照的丑闻，要还真自己觉得过意不去，就躺好让我插你。”

洛基连腿都是酸的，这次索尔没有跑掉，确实让他心里畅快不少。

可要是说这所谓的追他，想和他谈一段恋爱，那不是彻头彻尾的胡扯吗？他们两个人认识和对彼此的交流，应该还没有两个屁股贴在一起的交流多呢。

再说追他？啧，以为自己是谁，又以为他是谁？小明星的星路刚顺风顺水，洛基现在最不乐意搞什么对象，处于上升期的他，才不愿绯闻缠身打击事业。

面对面前撅着嘴嫌弃他的小男模，索尔看着自己早晨起来专门订的外卖，明明闻着那么香，却让人没胃口。

“为什么不愿意和我在一起？”  
他看着洛基问道，他是奥丁森家的总裁，人帅身价高，从来都不乏追求者，而他的表白，更是从来没有被拒绝过。

明明就是个小模特……索尔在心里嘟囔。

“我为什么要愿意跟你在一起？！”  
洛基突然提高了音量，冲着索尔嚷嚷了一嗓子。  
“总裁大人，你可好好想想，你以为占我占便宜占了多少，两次我都被你做的双腿直打颤甚至合不太拢，甚至下面现在还肿着！”

“对不起……”

“对不起有什么用，至少暂时我不想接受你这种态度的道歉和追求。”

洛基插着腰，眼睛瞪得溜大，“你当你嫖免费鸭呢？切。”

索尔看着桌上的外卖，瘪了瘪嘴，半天也没想出一句反驳的话，占了便宜还说现在这话，是看起来有点让人觉得惺惺作态。

“那也不说那么多了就，来吃饭吧…”索尔摆好筷子冲着洛基笑笑，然后看着小男模扶着腰就又一次站不稳的摔在地上。  
狗啃屎那种。

刚刚的气势随着这一摔，摔得是干干净净。索尔顾不上其他，赶忙的把洛基抱起来，小男模额头摔出一整片的红印子。脸也气的涨得通红。

“抱歉……”  
“你他妈的抱什么歉！”

两人这顿饭吃的颇有不欢而散的味道，结果反倒是吃好后，洛基却没有立马撵索尔走。甚至，他都没介意总裁自顾自的在他家里乱看乱逛。  
索尔对小男模家里好多地方充满了好奇，摸摸碰碰，老实听着小男模给他讲有关每一个东西的故事，洛基家里好玩东西极多，有一个书柜上竟然摆了个漂亮精致的王冠。

“这个好漂亮！”  
洛基眼神温柔了些，看着说“那是我母亲的。”  
索尔轻轻摸了摸，“阿姨要是喜欢收藏这些东西，应该能和我妈成为好朋友。”

洛基眨了眨眼睛，想到要是弗丽嘉那样的妈妈确实应该也会喜欢王冠，可他没说话，然后推了推索尔问到“你什么时候走，哥哥？”

对于这个突呼起来的后缀索尔愣了愣，但又很快反应了过来，完蛋，应该是昨天吃饭时的事情吧，洛基拒绝他的追求，这一声哥哥就像回怼，尖锐插喉！

不过走的时候，洛基和他加了好友，坐在桌子前办公的索尔想，这大概还是明里暗里给了他机会么？想了想找来了秘书西弗小姐，给洛基的剧组安排了杀青出行，正好和自己的约顿海姆出差工作安排到一起，说不定能和洛基创造些美好回忆。

西弗小姐问“您安排哪个剧组？”  
“就那个上次你带我去的！小男二，艳门照那个！”

西弗瞄了他一眼“啧啧啧，艳门照~空降男二小明星”

突然，这倒是提醒了索尔，他手里还掌握着，小男模三十多张的艳门照呢！

当下他就开心得有点儿坐不住屁股，恨不得拿着那个储存照片的U盘好好的跳个舞。这下好，洛基可以怼他，他也自然有办法搞小男模。

剧组的全体旅行本以为就只是为了能和小男模创造更多的相遇回忆，还要提心吊胆的害怕身为明星的洛基推脱，这下到底给了索尔一个极好的台阶。

他可以明目张胆的捆住洛基，印一份合约，大大方方的做契约情人！

不然，不然他就毁了小明星的星路！哼！——不过他当然只是说说，他喜欢洛基，明着追不到就是想动动严刑逼迫的歪脑筋。乐滋滋的便去研究自己的宝贝情人契约书了。非要在那份合约里加上一句陪同他出席某些工作，想来要是这样的话，就不用怕洛基这次的旅行中逃跑了。

他这次还是有任务，要去约顿海姆谈合作，那个不大的小国家至今还是君主封建制，风光秀美多靠着旅游业努力存活，最著名的事情就是传说在约顿海姆一个人能拥有六个老婆，而谈这种跨国的大型合作多半要些时间，够和小男模玩上一阵子了。

剧组里，一脸难为情的洛基正在想着怎么拒绝导演组开开心心告诉他的，投资商包了全剧组的海上游轮行，他倒不是不想出去玩，只是实在不很愿意回自己的约顿海姆老家。为什么有钱人都喜欢去凑他家！冰雕和雪山在好看他也看了二十多年腻歪得很了好么？！

跟何况，第一次听说奥丁森家族搞什么该死见鬼的旅游团建！他就是用后脑勺想想也能想出来这次必定有那位金发总裁的相伴同行！不过倒也不是不想和索尔一起玩，多创造些美好回忆应该才更有利于正式交往的感情。

手机这时滴滴的响起了特别提示音，  
多金总裁：[我们可以谈谈吗？]  
优雅神仙：[谈什么？]  
多金总裁：截图图片

一张模模糊糊的电脑截图，是洛基被掌握着的那些照片。

小男模啧的一声，气的手机狠狠摁了一下，什么鬼东西！他刚刚还想着和这个人来些美好的交往前加深感情的妙事？？竟然给他提这个事？难道想利用他做什么……？该死的，他应该不会猜错吧？索尔从各种表现上都像是对他有好感，难道真的是单纯肉欲的想睡他？  
算了，不想了，看看这家伙到底要搞什么幺蛾子！

洛基咬牙切齿的打了一句，[来剧组接我。]

这该死的资本家！

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这该死的资本家！

07

洛基正一脸不高兴的坐在吧台边上喝酒，一边是他的好朋友托尼。

“我说兄弟，你别不开心了。”  
“我凭什么开心？你看索尔奥丁森那鬼契约，气他妈呢？”  
“人家妈妈可是你的粉丝。”

吊儿郎当的托尼，是附近有名的花花公子，更是和洛基十分处得来的酒友。差那么一点点，洛基就要签去斯塔克公司。

可是在他还犹豫不决，不想结束自己那自由自在的个人偶像计划时，他就已经被奥丁森的契约拴的牢牢的，签下了两个月的试用期。

对，就是两个月，和索尔定下的段关系都一样。那位多金总裁当然想不到洛基本有同他好好交流在恋爱的想法。他就是接了人去咖啡馆，张牙舞爪的说合约，列出一条条要强制情侣的要求，自己美滋滋的恨不得把尾巴翘高高。

洛基已经在心里给他打上负分，拿着那张好的合约书冷笑。

尝试恋爱两月……小男模看着那份合约，连时间都捆在爱情最不容易变质离开的时间段，呵呵，索尔奥丁森可真是个狠人。算盘打得门门清。

“还要我陪他去约顿工作……我可佩服这豆腐总裁的傻脑子。真不会玩，要我怎么也先接去酒店来个够本吧。”

“对了洛基，你记得帮我问移民的事情。”托尼郑重的拍了一下洛基的肩，好像交代了多重要的人生大事一般——不过这还真确实是重要的人生大事。

“我的国家允许的是一夫多妻。你这种的，情人多还男女不限，有些特殊，这次回去正好给你好好问问。”洛基瞥了眼多金万人迷，天知道这位是有多少情人才如此为难，扯着他的国籍问东问西，就因为之前凑巧一起喝酒的时候套出了他的真实身份——约顿海姆王子。

也就只有那个笨蛋总裁愣愣的，房间里放着母亲的王冠，听了不少故事，还能坚定不移的相信他假资料上那阿斯加德孤儿院的人设。

索尔的计划单上还有着去和约顿海姆外交官的见面，洛基捧着酒杯嘻嘻笑。

约顿海姆这种小型，且看起来和现代社会有点脱节的封建王国，上层社会的孩子基本都是关系相熟，他和约顿现役外交官可是从小玩到大的好友，不然他能这么轻松的伪造来阿斯加德的假身份？洛基嘬了口酒，过几天还真是期待看见奥丁森的表情啊。

这个时候巴基来了消息。

[你和奥丁森恋爱了？！]  
[还公开情侣！？？]  
[我电话都要被打爆了！]  
[你不是说你们没有关系！]  
[你这秃头有把我这个经纪人放在眼里么！我下次给你接假发业务！]  
[回话！]  
[看到速回！！]

什么东西……？

洛基有点懵，他这是又干什么了？巴基这一幅要穿越网线来打人的节奏，回复的怎么了的怎字还没有打完，就是哔哔哔的一通电话被暴躁的经纪人彪了过来。

“你到底想干什么？洛基，和我提前通知一声有那么麻烦么？你就不能让人省点心？还有合约是怎么回事？刚恋爱你就给别人做牛做马生产下崽？？！”

“你说什么？”洛基被电话里暴躁的经济人搞得一头雾水，巴基平时脾气温和，臭起来能大战二战德国兵，以一敌十决不再话下的气势，洛基虽然有些云里雾里，却也稍微听明白了些门道，眼睛眯着示意托尼翻了翻今天的娱乐头条。

果然。

臭不要脸的多金总裁，是不打算让他从头条的风浪中下来了。

惊！双国民CP！国民总裁同少女收割机双双锁了！多金有颜，这是什么绝美宠文剧情！

看看这是什么又土又俗的妙人才能想出的鬼话！什么叫少女收割机是说他么，简直是疯了吧！一旁喝酒的托尼已经笑得上气不接下气，甚至在那里声情并茂的来了一段演读。

“他们的爱情甚至是开始于一个片场…坠入爱河…电光火石回眸一瞬间哈哈哈哈哈，笑死我了，诶洛基你知道索尔奥丁森那个卖房子的家族我们都喊他什么么？”  
“什么？”  
“国民房贷。”  
“啥？？？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈我的小姐妹哟，你以后就是阿斯加德的国民包租婆了！”

洛基脸都绿了。托尼笑得上气不接下气，作为在阿斯加德唯一知道洛基在约顿海姆真实身份的酒友，答应了死守王子的秘密，从没带洛基去过自己的其他小圈子，毕竟有钱人玩男模太常见，王子身份的洛基又不傻，甚至比他们还会找乐子，可玩太容易暴露，就好比，作为电子产业的龙头，斯塔克和房产大亨奥丁森一直是相熟的。

洛基甚至看了通稿也觉得想笑，好声好气的安慰好完全状况外的好人经纪人，看着早笑的上气不接下气的托尼，刚挂了电话就冲着索尔彪了过去。

“喂！晚上好啊，我亲爱的现男友？！”他气的气不打一处来“您写的这感天动地的狗血一见钟情，是不是没考虑那合约上的两月后的看双方意愿分手啊！”

索尔正在泡澡，本来接到洛基电话有点高兴，结果人还没嘚瑟，就被电话里张牙舞爪的凶的从浴缸里赶紧出来，然后盯着专门吩咐西弗小姐外包的新闻稿。

他也不清楚这到底是出自哪个妙人，恨不得写一段感天动地的爱情故事，他也想拥有洛基的一见钟情，可现实别说一见钟情，一见吵架，二见就上头，三就床上见了。

他还是追求不成使手段才成功抱得美人归，虽然绝对会风风雨雨，也没想的弄到事情变得那么大，听说，今天晚上头条都被他们夫夫承包了。

索尔不成想这件事闹得这么大，洛基的奚落搞得他不好意思，连忙献献殷勤，“你在哪里，我去接你，我也没想到，我给你好好道歉好不好？”

其他靠边站，先让他甜言蜜语的哄开心洛基，索尔现在一个头两个大，牙齿咬的嘎吱嘎吱响。

“哦，你来XD酒吧接我，别开什么奇怪的车，送我一个朋友回家。”  
“你和朋友单独喝酒去了么？”索尔听到朋友二字立绝不爽，口气都粗了起来。  
“你这是酸意来的快，还是这么快就涉足我私生活了？”

索尔开车的时候，突然就想到，XD，那不是托尼斯塔克的贵宾招待会所吗……？

托尼是个玩的开的大少爷，绯闻天天不断，那家会所更是只待朋友不待客，多金难买一门槛的地方……洛基干嘛去那玩？索尔想了想身边不少生意上的狐朋狗友，包个年轻嫩模简直是老套到不能在老套的俗事。

索尔的脸上都欠写着复杂了。

到了以后没想到还真的是惊天爆料，洛基抱着喝的晕乎乎的斯塔克，这下，索尔看洛基的眼神都有一股，绿绿的自己真的很坚强的意味了。

“你和他……认识？”  
“当然认识了，关系比你根深蒂固，比你想的还要要好。”洛基斜了索尔一眼，谁不知道这金发大个子一脑子什么歪歪思想，在说他也没打诨，酒友和知道他身份的密友，自然比奥丁森这个刚刚粉墨登场的床友熟络的多。

抱着斯塔克上了车，洛基搂着醉醺醺直往他身上靠的托尼坐在后座，前面的总裁此刻就像个司机，还完全没办法的打火开车。  
“知道斯塔克家怎么走么？”  
“他住的那大厦谁能不知道，那有名的增高鞋垫。”

索尔突然心里一阵酸味，洛基都不知道他家怎么走，偏偏竟然还跟这个著名的花花公子有一腿……？斯塔克谁不知道，情人多的一只手掰扯不来，索尔不似那群人，有了感觉就约了玩玩在圈子里装装样子，真的喜欢就认认真真搞对象，到现在也是没有过几次心动，这次对洛基算的上使手段，却也难得的又是一次真心。

可他是个有钱势力又多金的男人，自己刚刚看上没两天的心上人抱着别的男人在怀里，他是不爽到天灵盖。开车开的比以往都猛，到了也不让洛基动，自己抱着醉酒的托尼，到了门口恨不得把男人摔给他的私人管家。

那位管家照旧一脸淡然，机械化式的说着谢谢。  
他却有点气冲冲的说能不能管好你自己家的主人。

“我只是管家，没有那个资格，一切都只听斯塔克先生的。”  
在贾维斯的官方回答还没有停止的时候，托尼却突然站直了。

“索尔奥丁森，洛基违约要给你多少？这钱我给他出。”刚刚还好像喝多了的托尼突然神气起来精神百倍，满脸写着浮躁。  
“你抢我东西，真不够兄弟。”托尼眯着眼抱臂看着他刚刚没少嘲笑的“国民房贷”，说的气势汹汹，仿佛真是个被抢了伴侣的男人。

托尼没想到，索尔竟然很郑重的鞠了个躬，那场景有些怪异的让人觉得搞笑，一瞬间托尼竟是连表情都有点撑不住。

“我不知道他是你相中的了……行，我也知道先来后到，可是，咱们也还算熟，你是玩玩，我想真心点待他，卖我个脸让给我？”

“我真的挺稀罕他的，签两个月，是想洛基两个月喜欢上我。”  
“你要是也真心喜欢他，我就和你争了，这种事，我是认真的不想让步。”

一瞬间，这正儿八经的话直接让托尼笑出来了，呵呵，还真是世界之大无奇不有，契约炮友竟然还给睡出真爱论了。强撑着恢复脸上的表情，说了句算了当我什么也没说祝你们九九，就黏在贾维斯身上等着送客洗澡了。

索尔转身后，托尼窝在自家管家怀里是笑的花枝乱颤。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 索尔转身后，托尼窝在自家管家怀里是笑的花枝乱颤。

08

索尔走出斯塔克大厦，心里乱糟糟的。  
洛基是斯塔克看上的这件事，他还真的是不清楚，也从没见过托尼带着小男模到处露脸，看着不远处的车，正坐里面的就是他这几天日思夜想的人。

索尔点了一支烟，有些气闷。  
而不远处，根本不知道被人注视的洛基坐在车里，收到了一条来自斯塔克的消息  
[奇了，你他妈遇上真爱了。]

蛤？

半小时前，洛基刚刚挂了索尔电话，就拉着斯塔克说要演这么一出戏。  
“契约情人，简直就是狗血言情的标准展开啊。”  
“这事真的弄得我不开心。”  
“他要是让你给赎金，钱我出，以后也没这糟心事，要是敢搞什么共享男模那套，给我说一声，我让他进了约顿就有来无回，砍了他的腿卖去做人工鸭。”  
当时的托尼像看什么新鲜东西看着洛基，“到底是高级多了的王室成员，你这比我们会玩多了。”  
“你要是执意想移民约顿，进去了我就带你品品什么叫君主专制的权利，就怕你嗨到头晕眼花。奥丁森执意惹我，还不知死活往我地盘上冲，我自然不放过这机会。”洛基当时向后一躺，滩在沙发上，半点看不出平日里唯唯诺诺认真敬业的模特影子，活脱脱的纨绔子弟教科书。

可现在，小男模看着手里酒友发来的话。

[他是真心喜欢你]  
[这下你还真是神仙CP了。]

托尼不骗人。

花花公子自有风度，不开这种玩笑。

洛基承认，他从一开始就有意无意吊着索尔，总裁明显对他有好感，若不是契约这一出好戏，他们可能在多吃几次饭喝几次酒上几次床就能定下关系了。偏偏是索尔自以为是的走了“捷径”搞得他浑身不爽。

回到车上的索尔带来一股寒潮，还带着烟草味。

“你吸了烟？难怪这么慢。”  
洛基递了薄荷糖过去，从后座的位置，索尔有些带着商量意味的问到，“你要不要来前面座？”

也许是斯塔克的消息给了洛基不少的安慰，小男模看索尔的眼神缓和得多，从车后座翻身趴在了前座上，有意无意的碰了碰奥丁森。

“你去约顿谈什么生意啊？”  
“超级大的！跨国别墅项目！”索尔像瞬间来了精神，在工作方面一向正经努力的总裁，对自己的执行能力还是十分的有信心。

“约顿海姆不对外交易国家土地使用权。”

索尔面色为难，“可是可以试一试吧，我约了外交官，只做设计，也是旅游业，专营别墅度假项目之类……”

约顿海姆的主要靠旅游业来安邦，你个外国人还想去分一杯暴利羹，洛基在心里笑了笑，“你听没听过有句古话，叫普天之下莫非王土？”  
“恩恩？”  
“给你个好建议索尔，比起约外交官吃饭，还是努力和王族攀扯下。没什么规矩是死的，只要国王点个头，你想建别墅公然开卖都没人管你。”

索尔认真又郑重的看了眼小男模，“洛基，谢谢你的建议。”比起只是单独能陪他玩乐逗笑的情人，索尔对洛基真会为他的工作来些考虑十分感动，丝毫没意识到自己正在一步步作茧自缚。

索尔高兴和喜欢的表现，浅白却又讨喜，回了家，他们并没有进一步的发展，趴在洛基的颈窝，像一只粘人的狗狗使劲沾着。还难得的围了围裙，为洛基下厨。看着吃饭时的洛基笑的喜盈盈。

洛基的约顿海姆之行改为了全程跟着索尔，剧组的游轮压根就没看一眼，上了总裁的私人飞机，洛基穿着风衣围着围巾，半袖的总裁笑他你干么。

“宝贝放心，我们下了飞机去买新衣服就好。”  
“你跟着我就不用准备自带的衣服了。不论天气什么样你都有随身衣柜的！我可是奥丁森啊！不会让你冻到的。”

洛基看了眼金发男人，拥有了名义情侣权的男人贴过来揉他的头发，给他调配好喜欢的红茶，然后调洛基最喜欢的钢琴曲。索尔已经将恋人的喜好摸了个清楚。

仅仅是在几日里，洛基已经非常明白了一点。

索尔.奥丁森

是那种，一旦陷入恋爱就会把恋人宠上天的那种，少女漫画里的王子配置。

这让洛基非常享受也异常害怕。  
明明是合约里的甲方，对他确是连任性也都全部奉陪，事无巨细的要求都基本会被满足，无理取闹也会被真挚对待。非要把他骄纵到已经无法再去忽视奥丁森的地步。

认真的正正经经。

总而言之，呆在奥丁森身边的感觉非常之好，好到让人觉得感动，正统王子想起约顿特殊的风土人情，突然觉得自己是不是太小气了。

当然为了他的爱好来说，这也没什么。

约顿海姆风光秀丽，冰封万里，总裁下飞机后马上就开始冷，跨国业务并没有带几个人来，可连接机场的商场里，所有的店铺都在闭门谢客。

 

洛基分了一条围巾围在索尔的脖子上。

带着围巾，穿着半袖蹲在机场的总裁搞笑极了。洛基强忍着不笑的心情，开口嘲讽“下了飞机直接来买衣服？”

“索尔呀，你是第一次来约顿么？这里基本的店铺都是10点后上班。”洛基脱下了风衣，他里面还穿了毛衫，把风衣盖到完全穿不上他衣服的索尔身上。“我好不好？”

索尔都要感动的一塌糊涂了，洛基在心里偷笑，欺负索尔简直是他最近最喜欢没之一的爱好。

“话说，洛基你真的很了解约顿海姆啊。”  
黑发小男模看了蹲在地上的总裁一眼，瞬间开始支支吾吾“emmm，只是在这里工作了一段时间，还好吧。”

到酒店后，索尔看着手机里保存的小男模的个人资料。

不对吧……

洛基的履历里从未有过关于约顿的一句话。

而索尔突然想起，进酒店时，门口的有个女孩冲着洛基一阵狂拍却不敢搭话，小男模慌慌张张拉着他跑了，还说追星族也太可怕了。

哪里怪怪的，洛基不是……在阿斯加德也只是普普通通的小明星，走在路上大大方方不用怕被拍，，为什么在约顿这种又远又佛系的国家里拥有粉丝群体？

不过那些好像都并不是重点，当洛基开开心心喊他去吃约顿特产的冰盒子时，索尔还是为他的甜蜜恋爱开心的不得了。哪怕是小男模曲流拐弯的拉他去了明显不知道是哪里的地方吃小吃，索尔仍然嗨极了的沉浸在这种宛如初中生的爱情厮磨里。

当然工作并不会因此而停止。

和外交官的见面倒是很顺利，仿佛有人帮忙偷偷开了后门似的，传说中很少露面接待外商的外交大臣竟然真的来了，甚至带上了索尔曾经有意无意听洛基建议越来的一位国王近侍。

简直是势在必行！

洛基陪在他身边，也十分“贤内助”模样的沏茶，接待时彬彬有礼。只是合同其实并没有那么好谈，而坐在自己对面的两位约顿人士面色也一直是一会儿青一会儿白。

“两位要是身体不舒服可以改日在…”索尔是生意人，不乐意为的这一时半会儿闹出失了和气，反倒是对面的两位频频拒绝，说着自己没有不适，而洛基也十分勤快的为生意对象添了热茶。

索尔突然有些便意，起身稍稍致歉的离开了书房，房间里那种扭曲的氛围瞬间变化。

“您千万不要在给我倒水了！”近侍官双手合十的举起“求您了，我一定会好好配合，不会让这个人发现倪端的！您再给我倒水，我觉得像是要把我砍了似的！”  
“好好配合，年底加薪。”洛基翘起二郎腿，终于捧起自己刚刚半天忍着没碰的茶喝了一口，有些凉了，近侍官急急忙忙的加上热水。

“王子殿下！您到底是怎么想的！这种生意我们一般不会答应！”  
“暂时不答应，我觉得玩够了通知你们。”  
“您在阿斯加德玩够了就早点回来吧。真被国民知道您去外国做模特也不是太好，毕竟明年就要开始定立王储。”

抱怨不停的外交官是洛基从小的好友，“请你多重视一下，我尊敬的王子殿下。”

阿斯加德有过一个栏目，入选的洛基，曾经便被誉为，王子气质十足，当然，一直有流言疯传，他的长相像一位王族。这些事情和舆论，一直被王子殿下背后的天团般组合严格把控，毕竟洛基王子也只是一点点小要求，他想去阿斯加德体验下生活罢了。

只是在屋子里的人并没有想到，这房子的隔音并没有想象中那么好。  
以及，他们根本没料到一件非常重要的事，这关乎了有些人的年终奖，也关乎了洛基王子的甜蜜爱情。

索尔就站在门外。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 索尔就站在门外。

09

这场生意谈话，在索尔回来后极快的结束了。  
他回来前在门外重重的咳嗽了一声，屋子里瞬间安静了，黑着脸把生意伙伴礼貌赶走，洛基好奇看他，却又不敢吭声暴露。

“你怎么……这么快就放弃了？”  
“没必要在不可能的事情上干耗，”索尔拉着洛基，“宝贝，你晚上想吃什么？”

“你怎么知道不可能…”洛基小声念叨了几句，“吃什么都行，我带你去约顿海姆一家还算不错的，当然，高消费场所要金主爸爸来付钱喽。”  
“我还能饿到你？”

索尔拍了一把洛基的屁股，心里暗搓搓闷闷的想到，到底谁才是大金龟……？这位约顿海姆的王子到什么时候才耍他是个头。

真气闷……

吃饭的时候，索尔不在像往常那样殷勤，连夹菜都有些机械化的动作，洛基看着一幅魂不附体模样的总裁，一瞬间竟是连耍人的兴趣都减淡了。

洛基拉着索尔逛商场，刷爆了总裁一张副卡，索尔眼神暗暗的，话也不说，洛基心里越来越迷瞪，拎着一袋子的没用礼物和奢侈品塞进索尔手里，金发的男人像受气的小媳妇，又掂东西又噘嘴，但还是迁就着他然后老实签单。

这让洛基不爽透了，那个天不怕地不怕，宠他好说话又老实又油嘴滑舌的索尔奥丁森是怎么了！！

索尔也不知道自己该怎么做，生气？他是有一点生气，但是要做什么？如种爱情故事应该有的发展，他应该暴怒生气觉得自己的男性尊严受到伤害？拜托，洛基一个电话就能让他准备小半年的跨国业务凉凉，人在别人的地盘，更应该乖乖听话——索尔现在特别的害怕，他会不会半夜被甩一张合约在脸上，写着多少多少钱包养他多少多少天，诸神在上，他现在一个头两个大。

要是能捆住这小混蛋在床上抱一顿就好了。他想光明正大的追求，老老实实的守身如玉也闭口不提床事，毕竟他们在这方面产生过些疙瘩。其实心里早就燥的恨不得欲火焚身。

索尔突然好像就想通了什么。

回到酒店，洛基还没反应过来，便被一把扑到床上。

“不做么？公开恋爱以来还没有吻过。”索尔抬起了洛基的下巴，“带你玩又宠着你，帅气的明星先生可以给点点报酬么？”

洛基稳住身体，搂住扑进怀里的索尔，他倒是不避着，“话说，我有一个问题，之前做爱的时候，我们有过接吻么？”

“想不起来了。”

“还真是没在清醒的时候做过啊。”

索尔将手轻轻探入洛基的里衣，双手靠着迷迷糊糊的感觉就摸到小男模的胸口“有感觉吗？要是没有感觉…”索尔贴上洛基的耳尖“我想强暴你。”

洛基翻身，习惯了索尔总是低声下气的迁就，被奥丁森此刻略带的暴躁和霸道竟有些迷住，坐骑在宽厚的胸肌上，说着“那你来干我啊。”

“先来一个热辣的深吻如何？”

感知甜味的味蕾存于舌尖，索尔不知从哪里找来的糖，果精的甜味，使得两个肉舌在一起触碰的更为放浪。洛基的舌头在索尔的全部口腔里像一条蛇那样灵活的游走，索尔甚至被吻得有些气短。在迷迷糊糊里，他想起了约顿海姆王子殿下的简历资料。

外交的银舌头，索尔笑了笑，嘬住洛基的舌头舔抵着上颚，用牙轻咬洛基的舌肉，然后在换气的时候，调笑着说，“哪有银器的硬度，倒是灵巧。”

洛基懵的就僵硬在索尔怀里。周身的血液都瞬间凝固，下了力气想去推开一下索尔，却因为姿势的原因，被更有力的禁锢在怀中。

“你逃不掉宝贝，配合些快感会更强烈。”

洛基在亲吻时被半推半就脱下来的衬衫已经缓缓褪到了胸口，他想躲，乳头却被索尔一口咬进，连腰都在一瞬间提了起来，禁锢他的臂膀，摩擦着下体的手，被咬住胸口的，总裁先生在清醒时，也有着不错的抱人技巧。

“当然，不配合也会让你舒服。”

“索尔……别，那个，你……”  
金发男人一口咬住坏心眼王子殿下的锁骨，“别什么，套子和润滑我都准备好了，怎么？是想要洗澡么？”

索尔干脆把洛基抱在了怀里，那是种让人感觉到就脸红的姿势，洛基的腰別在他的身上，能感觉到身下正被一团火热所顶弄，索尔的手抱着他的屁股，手在他的臀瓣里摩擦，每走一步都将人冲着怀中顶一下，知道用这种类似拥抱的姿势顶进洗浴间。

索尔将人抱到马桶上，在浴缸里放起温水。叮咚的声音，和迫不及待就滚进浴缸和人云雨的总裁，索尔发现，醒着的时候比晕乎乎的感觉要好的多。

在浴室的蒸汽中眯着眼睛，嘴角止不住的声音，发抖的身体和沉迷体感的反差乖巧，简直一位名流模样的洛基够的索尔足够在为他硬起来千万次。当然，在他身下的洛基本就是一位名流。

奥丁森突然发现，他要爱死身下这人了。淘气的，坏心眼的，不论是可怜的孤儿小男模，还是瞒了他很久的王子殿下。他都是喜欢的。喜欢洛基的坏笑，喜欢洛基的机灵，喜欢会在冷的时候披在自己身上的衣服。

毕竟，能硬起来应该就是最好的答复？很成功，他泡人把自己搭进去了。

既然搭进去了，那他会从此好好对待洛基的。  
毕竟王子殿下一听就比小男模还要难泡到。

当他们从浴室滚到床上，天已经渐渐的暗下来，洛基趴在他身上稍稍睡了一会儿，索尔玩着洛基的头发。一会儿就玩着玩着越来越向下，被他折腾醒过来的洛基嗯嗯啊啊的推据了两下，突然想起来了银舌头这事。

“所以，你是不是早知道我是王子了？我还以为我瞒的不错呢。”

索尔埋头狠狠咬了一口腿肉，“你瞒的够好了！我才知道！”  
洛基夹住索尔毛绒绒的脑袋，那男人竟然是红彤彤的眼眶，委屈模样惹得王子瞬间发笑。

“你还笑我！小骗子！你把履历写的可怜兮兮，我只想着一心对你好，耍我好玩么？”  
“我都忍着不碰你，自己解决，图个什么，不就是图你劳菲森能打心眼里觉得我对你好！能让你觉得我和其他人不一样！”

索尔埋头越说越委屈，索性抓着洛基的大腿根也不动弹了，胡子摩擦着内侧娇嫩的细肉，洛基从腿间到全身还都是他的味道，稍稍平复下了总裁大人的娇弱内心。

“行啦，你扎到我了。磨的我怪痛的。”洛基支起身子，把住那个磨人的下巴，捏着来了个法式热吻。

“还委屈么？”索尔看着洛基，小男模一脸得意洋洋，脖子上还有着他刚种下的草莓印。

索尔盯着他，他的洛基真好看啊。

“你真好看。”  
“啥？”

“你真好看！”

洛基：“？？？”

索尔像只巨型犬一样扑到身上，拱着他的脖子，洛基却呆呆的杵着，任由索尔在他脖子上舔弄，当然他只发了一瞬间的呆，就唰的清醒。

这家伙说什么？？！！

哪有，哪有这么蠢的夸人句子啊！！！

他当然知道自己长得好看，哪怕他现在肯定是一副因为床事被搞得乱七八糟的模样，还全身是这个大傻瓜的味道，怎么会有这么直白的傻瓜话！洛基笑也笑不太出来，脸蛋又羞又愤的红到耳朵尖，而不知什么时候，他又被紧紧禁锢在索尔的人肉怀抱里。

索尔捏他的鼻子，“说谎话的坏孩子，要肉偿！”

那副坚定又正经表情的索尔，呯的像一只丘比特弓箭，当总裁把他双腿抱起来的时候，捂住脸的洛基在心里止不住的尖叫。

明明就是个大傻瓜，可他的人，也太帅了吧。

洛基嗅着索尔身上的味道，莫名安心。

性事过后连手指都是酸了，洛基动也不想动一下，索尔找了小桌子盛好晚饭小口小口吹吹喂喂的给洛基吃。

“那个，宝贝，你又多金又帅又厉害，还是王室王储候选，我那个合同……”

洛基瞅索尔一眼，“不想。”  
索尔一愣，“为什么啊……你不是说过只要王室一句话就！”

洛基撅噘嘴，“你急什么？我现在马上选王储，我那个老爹知道我给你开后门，非要敲我脑袋在我政绩上黑一笔，就让其他那些白痴钻空子损我？？”  
“索尔.奥丁森！”

突然被叫名字的金发总裁一愣，“恩？？”

“合同重要我重要？！”

索尔一低头“当然是你，你不让做就算了…你比什么什么都重要，洛基，你相信我，我可以为你放弃这个，我喜欢你。我以后是想和你做一家人，所以…所以，你别多想。”  
金发总裁突然后悔，他就不该这么近功近利，万一洛基当他是单纯为了合同上床，他们之间岂不是会面临合同凉凉甚至是恋爱关系都凉凉吗？！

索尔知错就改，抱紧小男模，宛如抱金主大腿。

“最最最喜欢你了！不能做合同就不做，你最重要，你别误会我就行。”

小王子揉揉供在自己身上的脑袋，突然一个灵光，“索尔，你把企划送我吧。”

“照你这思路，能帮助一些稍有贫困的民众多样化创造收益……索尔，你把这个方案送我吧！我改一下就提交上去，接下来几天你也不用工作，我带你在约顿玩。”

洛基眼里冒星星，索尔根本无力招架。

总裁想了想，他这次一定会被Sif小姐损个头破血流，而半途而废的资金也一定会从那些自己的奖金扣除，在被扣一个亵玩值守的帽子。

不过洛基正抱着他的胳膊，一脸期待的等着他答应。

（有王子老婆人生还用努力么，混吃等死不好么？  
（故，锤总：合同Okay

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 洛基正抱着他的胳膊，一脸期待的等着他答应。

10

合同要打包给Loki的事情还处在待办中。索尔自从了解了洛基的身份，也仅仅就是郁闷了那一两天，继而便喜滋滋的讨好。

谁让他就是那么喜欢王子殿下呢？

洛基比谁都清楚索尔有多喜欢他，恃宠而骄的日常里，免不了要约约往日的一二好友来让索尔总裁吃味。于是那天，小王子拉着他难得一见的老友跑去玩，当街抛下他的姘头索尔奥丁森，自己乐呵呵的走了。

索尔想反正也是难得来那么一次，干脆自己逛逛这风土人情。

逛着逛着就遇上了意外。

一个黑发男人，眼睛是红色，身材雄健。不得不说，这个人有那么一点点像洛基，但是又肯定不是一个人。他冲着索尔搭话，介绍到自己是这个国家的王子殿下之一，名叫巴尔德。

哦，小舅子。  
索尔在心里默念。

“您是阿斯加德的奥丁集团总裁吧，有件事情我想要你了解一下。有没有时间赏脸来一起喝个茶呢？”巴尔德稍微冲索尔颔首，看起来恭恭敬敬。

有什么不行的呢？当然要讨好老婆娘家人。  
只是没有想到就这么冠冕堂皇的跑进了约顿海姆的皇宫。

这不太好——索尔想到。  
不是不太好，而是相当不好，虽然他们已经摊牌了，那也不好。

下意识的，他决定这件事情绝对不能告诉洛基，你看看你们的关系还没有过门，还没有得到明确的点头认可，就已经跑到人家家里去做客。多不好啊。

更何况那孩子心眼儿又小，万一和自己的兄弟姐妹之间又有点什么矛盾。而且还不知道就跟着自己的小舅子跑回来，万一被他撞到可怎么办？  
在正式交往之前，感觉自己如履薄冰。啊——不知道谁给他的自信，哪怕正式交往后，他估计也不敢造次。

小王子殿下可比小男模难哄的多。

哦嚯  
在拐角处第三个路口，他们撞上了。

洛基当场脸色就不好了。他正在和自己的倒霉父亲讲解着自己的新政策——索尔送给自己的那个完美地产合同。

可为什么在这里偏偏遇上那个国民房贷暴发户？而且好死不死的，身边还跟着自己那个有毛病的弟弟？

“嗨，亲爱的父亲。”  
巴尔德像算好了时间一样，拉着索尔向前走去。“哥哥也在啊。”男人像是刻意一样，还专门一幅引荐的姿势“这位是阿斯家族的地产龙头索尔.奥丁森先生，这边是我的父亲和兄长，本国的国王和大王子殿下。”

“哥哥这两天不是准备了新的地产政策？正巧，这位地产大亨在这里，我想引荐你们认识一下。”

啊哈？用得着你引荐？我们滚上床的次数都是一只手掰扯不过来的！

但洛基明显发现了哪里不对，眼睛狠狠一瞪巴尔德，就把索尔拉到自己身边。

这个动作看的国王老劳菲都有点呆了。

但好像总裁先生向来和小男模心有灵犀。索尔礼节性的和国王握了握手，又熟练的拍了拍洛基的肩膀，轻松的说道：“我们是老朋友了。关于这次的见地，也有我的成分呢。”

“之前交流时，王子殿下的想法非常有考虑，不愧是心系人民啊。国王殿下有这样的得力助手，真是能省不少心。”索尔嘴甜的恭维道，“关于什么不太清楚的地方，我这几日也在和洛基殿下详细攻略。”

剩下的就是在拐角处的巴尔德，他晃了晃，像是不敢相信眼前的场景。然后一脸尴尬的，给自己找台阶下，“嗯，原来两位认识啊，那，那我就不打扰了。”

看着自己转身离去的巴尔德，洛基“啧”的一声。就满脸笑意盈盈的和自己亲爹说了再见，然后拉着索尔就往自己的寝殿走。

“你怎么出现在这里！”  
“我，你弟弟带我来的……”  
“哈，我让你别跟别人乱走！让你自己在酒店呆着，然后你就你就随便跟着别人乱跑，还跑到我眼前来？你是不是脑子有病啊？智障还是傻？你都不怕跟人走丢了？”  
“我这么大一个人，我，跑丢？”  
索尔一懵。  
“你这么大一个人了，你说你瞎跑什么，你让不让人放心？他跟巴尔德混在一起？你想怎么着呀？”

“刚到你家里来你就训我？！”  
“我都想把你打出去。”

“你就这么对我？？？”  
“我这么对你咋的？”  
“哈？？”  
“你怎么这么嚣张？你是不是不想上我床了！？”

这句话问出口，两个人都愣住了。洛基一下子脸从脖子红到耳根——他刚刚说了句什么呀？用能不能上自己的床，来吵架？

想想都让人面红耳赤。

只是他没有想到角落里传来一声极其小声的嘟囔。

“哼，我本来就不想上。”

蛤？？？！

这见鬼的，不要脸的，混蛋王八蛋索尔.奥丁森他妈的在那里自己一个人念叨什么？本来就不想他的上床，不想上床就去睡马桶吧！操！！

“滚！！！”

索尔好像终于反应过来，自己是哪根筋搭错了说错了话。然后开始小心翼翼的解释，“我，我以为是你弟弟，叫我来的，我也不知道你们关系不好呀，你别生我气——”

“关系不好……我还不知道那种人他脑子里在想什么？！马上这个国家要竞选王储，巴尔德就是那个把我视为眼中钉的，另一个高票候选人。”洛基气忿，“他邀请你来还能为了什么？他就是想在我父亲面前拆穿我，拆穿我去阿斯加德做小明星的事情。”

“我和你在阿斯加德是情人关系这事，闹得沸沸扬扬，他肯定是知道了。”洛基抬眼看看自己的姘头，“也幸亏你机灵。”

“我激灵你还骂我还凶我……”索尔念叨到，“我又没有做错什么……”

“和那种人渣说话就是你的错。”  
“这也，太严厉了吧。”  
“敢跟我顶嘴是错上加错。”

金发男人默默低下头，“嗯，王子殿下你说的都对。”

“啧，行吧，这事原谅你了。”洛基白了一眼索尔，“你，坐我床上去。”

“诶……”索尔坐在那张床上后。洛基小猫似的猫了过来，拉着他的胳膊轻轻靠了上去。

“我和你说，我这两天特别累，我父亲是个老狐狸，他其实不喜欢我，所以对王储我从来没把握。”

“想不想躺我膝盖上？”

洛基没说话，索尔却摆好了姿势，小王子看了看明显讨好他的大块头，“啪”一声栽头躺在索尔的腿上。

“巧在是我前两天和你摊牌，若是当时没说清楚，你撞今天这事情会怎么办？”

“会给你圆谎。然后跑到屋子里来，在床上教训你。”

“真的？”  
“嗯。”  
“骗子，刚刚还说不想上我床。”  
“你才是大骗子。你一开始不骗我，我都不敢招惹你。”

“哼！”

洛基哼了一声，却莫名其妙有点小开心，干脆转了头，埋头在男人两腿间给了个亲亲。

呲，索尔感觉自己浑身热流涌动，洛基却轻巧的起身，说了句“滚下去。”

“不太好吧……洛基，你魅力太大，我快起立了。”  
“硬就硬呗，我也不难为你，你不是本来就不想上我床了么，从我床上滚下去。”

果然是给酸到了，索尔叹气，突然不知道从哪里冒出了鬼点子，拉着小王子就往地上一压，“那只能委屈洛基你陪我在地上滚了。”

“啊？？？”  
“撩完得好好负责呀，超级明星？”

虽然最后两人还是滚回了床上，事后两人懒洋洋的瘫在床上，索尔抱着洛基的腰，“亲爱的，要是当王子受委屈还那么累，你可以和我回阿斯加德，我养你。”

“包养我么？”  
“嗯，包养你呀。”  
“那我要是想吃约顿的冰点怎么办？”  
“给你空运过来，我们吃得起。”

洛基笑了笑，“你这话说的，可真是太霸道总裁了。”  
于是这两日，贵客索尔便成功的留在了约顿海姆的王宫。看看风景，和岳父高谈阔论，好不自在。

最近政绩极为突出的洛基王子，杀青后就没有在接新的资源，正在合计着淡出圈，一瞬间，阿斯加德的圈子里疯传男模劳菲森已经失去奥丁集团金主的宠爱。

而他的“金主”正坐在他的身边帮他剥橘子，剥一瓣塞他嘴里一半。

“好吃么？”  
“好吃。”  
“还想吃什么？”  
“葡萄，然后想喝红茶，晚上跟我去夜景吧，然后请你吃小吃。”

索尔应了一声好，在看完烟火后，亲着王子的耳朵小心翼翼的问到——  
“Loki，我们什么时候可以回去啊。”  
“怎么，约顿不好玩么？”  
“没，我想回家了……那个合同不是让给你了么，我损了一单大生意，肯定得回去交代一下。但是你……”索尔狗腿极了揉揉洛基的肩膀，“跟我回去呗。”

洛基想了想，“行吧，明天你和我回一趟王宫收拾点东西，然后就走。”

索尔没想到洛基这么好说话，搂着男友的腰，喜滋滋的，却突然意识到一个问题。

洛基其实不太喜欢在约顿海姆待着，和父亲兄弟的关系也都那样。明明有好资源，却在阿斯加德一直不求红，想来是为了隐瞒王子身份。多半就是要躲着他的父亲。  
可能比起王子殿下，这孩子本身就更想做男模呢。可是啊，洛基好像又对王储就是放不下心。

那么想做国王么？其实索尔是奇怪这点的。  
他不觉得洛基多喜欢那些政事，这几日小孩每每累的脾气暴躁，对那些文件的态度还没平时的自己好。

或许他不该想这么多？啊，没办法，他最近不论是考虑什么，都习惯性从洛基的角度出发。毕竟就在看完烟火的刚刚，洛基收下了他准备的戒指。

索尔在洛基收拾好东西后翻出了那份合约，然后撕成两半扔到垃圾桶里。

“给我一个吻好么？我亲爱的男朋友？”  
索尔想，洛基可能会一笑了之。他甚至做好戒指被扔到脸上的准备了。  
然而那个没有了合约束缚的王子殿下，踮起脚尖给了索尔一个热辣的舌吻。

“我有报酬么？”洛基笑的很好看，水晶球一样的绿眼睛眯了眯，然后乖巧的舔起索尔的下巴，他对这个爱讨好他的金发男人十足满意——各种层面。

索尔说，“我大概会回报您很多的吻。”

“有多少？”  
“大概一个世界那么多。”

TBC


End file.
